hypothetical_winter_stormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mid November 2018 United States Blizzard
The Mid-November 2018 United States was a strong, powerful blizzard that struck the United States between November 16-18, brining almost 4 feet of snow in the hardest hit areas in the Northeast. The storm originated from a weak extratropical cyclone that moved ashore of Southern California on November 14. The storm system gradually made its way into the Southwest, spawning a low pressure storm system in Northern New Mexico. The storm dropped flurries in the Southern Plains, becoming light to moderate snow in the Southeast and the Ohio Valley. Afterward, the storm coalesced into a powerful nor'easter off the Eastern Seaboard producing heavy snowfall in the Northeast. The storm was given various unofficial names like Winter Storm Anastasia, Blizzard Anthony, or Snovember II. In advance of the storm, numerous residents prepared for the oncoming storm. Blizzard warnings were issued in numerous states along the Eastern Seaboard from Virginia to Maine. Salt trucks also pitched in on the storm's preparation. The storm also disrupted many modes of transportation with numerous trains and flights being cancelled. The storm was also responsible for breaking many daily records of early snowfall in various locations. Meteorological History On November 14, an extratropical cyclone began to affect parts of Southern California as well as the Channel Islands. Moving ashore, the cyclone moved through the Southwest forming an low pressure storm system over Northern New Mexico at 12:00 UTC on November 16. The system moved fast across the Southern Plains dropping a swath of flurries before 15:00 UTC that day when the National Weather Service began issuing storm summaries while the storm was over Western Oklahoma. Around 0:00 UTC on November 17, the system began to drop swaths of snow accumulations ranging between 1-6 inches in the Southeast and Ohio Valley. At the same time, a new surface low had developed off the coast of South Carolina with a central pressure of 1,000 millibars eventually becoming the domain of the nor'easter. The storm began the rapidly deepen as it moved offshore of the Eastern Seaboard, with the central pressure dropping to 982 millibars while off the coast of the Delmarva Peninsula. The storm continued it intensification as it moved northeastwards toward New England, producing an expansive area of snow throughout the Northeast. The low pressure system reached its peak intensity of 965 millibars while offshore of Cape Cod, Massachusetts. By 0:00 UTC on November 19, most of the snow in the Northeast stopped. as low moved off the coast of the Canadian Maritimes. The storm summaries of the storm by the National Weather Service were discontinued after the heavy snow stopped. Afterward, system began to weaken as it moved northeastward. On November 22 at 15:00 UTC, the remnants of the storm were absorbed by another extratropical cyclone forming to the west of Iceland. Preparations Amtrak service in the Northeast region was suspended. These routes included the Northeast Regionals, Keystones, Downeasters, and other corridor and long distance trains operating in the Northeast. Flights at airports across the Northeast were cancelled. Bus service along roads in the Northeast was also cancelled. Mid-Atlantic Region On the morning of November 16, the National Weather Service issued blizzard watches for parts of the Northeast, including Greater New York. Later that day, hazardous travel advisories were issued in New York Metropolitan Area, which the storm was predicted to bring over 18 inches of snow to the region. On the evening of November 16, the mayors in the Greater New York region issued a travel ban and ordered numerous salt trucks and snowplows to maintain the region during the storm. An hour later a state of emergency was declared in the New York Metropolitan Area. The MTA system and schools were to be shut down all day November 17. On November 16, a snow emergency was declared in Philadelphia, and the Governor of Pennsylvania, Tom Wolf, ordered numerous salt trucks and snowplows. Speeds on freeways were to be restricted and many businesses, schools, and attractions were to be closed on November 17. SEPTA suspended all service until further notice. All flights at Philadelphia International Airport were cancelled. Other transportation authorities in Eastern Pennsylvania cancelled their service in anticipation of the storm. Schools across New Jersey had announced closures for November 17. The Governor of New Jersey issued a state of emergency, with state offices closed on November 17. New Jersey Transit and PATCO Speedline cancelled all their service in anticipation for the storm for November 17 and onwards. In Delaware, Governor John Carney issued level one driving warnings for all parts of the state. DMV offices in the state closed on November 17. Washington D.C. was issued a blizzard warning on November 16. WMATA cancelled all service until further notice. In Virginia, the governor declared a state of emergency on November 16. Local government agencies also kept on sight to assist with response to the storm. Numerous salt trucks and snowplows were also ordered. In Maryland, Governor Larry Hogan issued a state of emergency and a travel ban for the state's residents. New England In Boston, the MEMA prepared emergency equipment in preparation for the storm. All flights at Logan Airport were cancelled. MBTA cancelled all service in anticipation of the storm. These events occurred on November 16. In Connecticut, in advance of the nor'easter, the state department of transportation sent numerous salt trucks and snowplows to respond to the storm. Schools in the state were to be closed after Dannel Malloy issued a state of emergency. All of the major cities including Bridgeport, New Haven and Hartford suspended all public transportation. Statewide travel bans were also issued on November 16. Flights at Tweed and Bradley airports were cancelled. Blizzard warnings were issued late on November 16 statewide. In Rhode Island travel bans and blizzard warnings were issued statewide. Salt trucks and snowplows prepared for the storm on November 17. In the southern parts of Upper New England, public transportation, government offices, and schools were closed across Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine. Canada Winter Storm warnings were issued for the Canadian Maritimes on November 16. The projected path of the storm tracked off the coast of the Canadian Maritimes so snowfall wouldn't be as bad as anticipated in the United States. Iceland On November 20, the Government of Iceland issued storm surge warnings for the country in preparation for the storm's oncoming remnants. The Government of Iceland predicted the weather brought by the storm would be rain and sleet rather than snow. Overall the predicted affects wouldn't be too severe. Impact New England Massachusetts Snow started falling in the late hours of November 17. Attleboro picked up 5 inches in just 5 hours. Hurricane force wind gusts of 98 mph were reported in Provincetown and of 97 mph in Nantucket. Much of the snow dissipated in the afternoon hours of November 18. The wind cycle brought freezing temperatures to the state's coastal region. Connecticut Snow started falling in the late hours of November 17, dissipating in the afternoon hours of November 18. Certain areas such as North Canaan got up to 26 inches of snow. Two people froze to death in Enfield. Numerous power outages were reported across the state. Rhode Island Snow started falling in the late hours of November 17, dissipating by the afternoon hours of November 18. Rhode Island wasn't as badly hit due it's location along the Atlantic Ocean. One death occurred when a guy shoveling a sidewalk was hit by a car in Providence. Northern New England Snow started falling in Southern Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine in the late hours of November 17 and dissipating by the late hours of November 18. There were some areas that saw blizzard conditions. Brattleboro, Vermont's snow lingered around for a while before dissipating in the pre-dawn hours of November 19. The nor'easter produced gusts of 67 mph in Saco, Maine. Mid-Atlantic New York Snow started falling in the late hours of November 17 dissipating by the morning hours of November 18. New York received the most significant snowfall during the storm with 4 feet drifts reported across the Hudson Valley. There were 60 inches of snow recorded in the Catskill Mountains as well. 3 deaths and 1 critical injury occurred in a boat explosion near Newburgh due to cold ice coming in contact with the warm engine. Storm surges occurred across across Long Island due to its location on the ocean. Wind gusts of 78 mph were reported in Montauk. New Jersey Snow started falling in the afternoon hours of November 17 dissipating by the midnight hours of November 17. Storm surges were reported in many locations throughout the Jersey Shore. Wind gusts of 71 mph were reported in Long Branch. Further inland heavy snow was reported with some locations receiving over 30 inches of snow. Pennsylvania Snow started falling in the early hours of November 17 dissipating by the midnight hours of November 17. In isolated areas over 25 inches of snow were reported. Icy roads and hail accumulations were reported in the southwestern part of the state. Maryland Snow started falling in the early hours of November 17, dissipating by the evening hours of November 17. 20 inches of snow were recorded in some areas. Icy roads and hail accumulations were reported in the western part of the state. Virginia Snow started falling in the early hours of November 17 dissipating by the evening hours of November 17. Icy roads were reported and hail accumulations were reported in western parts of the state with some areas receiving over 15 inches of snow. Canada In Canada snow accumulations between 10-15 inches occurred in the Maritimes between the morning hours of November 18 and and evening hours of November 19. Overall, the effect wasn't as severe as in the United States. Elsewhere Parts of the South and Ohio Valley received flurries and snowfall between November 16-17. Snowfall Totals By State and Provence United States New Mexico: 0.2 inches near Mosquero Texas: 0.4 inches in Floydada Oklahoma: 0.7 inches near Rosston Colorado: 0.3 inches in Campo Kansas: 0.8 inches near Anthony Arkansas: 1.2 inches near Sugar Grove Missouri: 1.6 inches in Willow Springs Illinois: 3.4 inches near Villa Ridge Kentucky: 9.9 inches in Waco Indiana: 3.5 inches near Boonville Mississippi: 1.7 inches near Oxford Alabama: 2.1 inches in Decatur Tennessee 10.1 inches near Maryville North Carolina: 10 inches near Lenoir Virginia: 18.1 inches in Smith Moutain Lake State Park Georgia: 4.7 inches in Ellijay South Carolina: 5 inches in Keowee Toxoway State Park Ohio: 6.2 inches in Scotttown West Virginia: 20.1 inches in Crawley Maryland: 24.8 inches in Indian Springs Delaware: 26.6 inches in Blackbird Pennsylvania: 30.8 inches near Gap New Jersey: 32.2 inches near Lambertville New York: 60 inches near Greenwood Lake Connecticut: 26 inches in North Canaan Rhode Island: 19.9 inches in Providence Massachusetts: 25 inches in Holyoke Vermont: 24.1 inches in Wilmington New Hampshire: 24.1 inches in Winchester Maine: 18 inches in Freeport New Brunswick: 16.1 inches in Fredericton Junction Nova Scotia: 16 inches near Falkland Ridge Prince Edward Island: 15.2 inches in Hazelbrook Newfoundland and Labrador: 14.3 inches near Millertown.